Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a device assembling system, and especially relates to a micro devices assembling system.
Related Art
As the miniaturization of the electronic devices, the manufacturing, packaging, and assembling processes become more and more complex. When adopting different manufacturing methods, it is also easily to encounter the incapability of each manufacturing process, which causes the conventional manufacturing process becomes more difficult.
In batch production of micro devices, both of the difference of end processes and the yield of the product is the main issue to be considered. If micro devices in batch production can be chosen and divided into different groups and respectively taking different manufacturing process, the cost of each micro devices are relatively lower than those taking conventional manufacturing processes. As a result, the assembling method and packaging method of micro devices become the important issue in recent days.